


Oceans of Time

by DominaRegina



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Outer Senshi Family, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRegina/pseuds/DominaRegina
Summary: Setsuna goes above and beyond to meet Michiru's needs while Haruka is away.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Meiou Setsuna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Oceans of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Time to play a game of "Find the WAP" reference.

No matter the decision, there were always consequences.

There were consequences for breaking the taboos. As a descendant of Cronos charged with protecting the integrity of the timeline, she was well aware of her sacred duty. And still, she had chosen to freeze time and forfeit her life. 

Then she was reborn on Earth to fulfill another, very different, duty. The consequences of such a life on Earth, away from the solitude of the Space-Time door, were as unpredictable as they were numerous. So many human experiences she hated herself for daring to daydream of while standing in solitude: camaraderie, motherhood, devotion, love…

_And dishpan hands..._ Setsuna mused while staring at her pruned fingertips. As inconsequential as washing dishes may seem in the grand scheme of protecting universal stability, it gave her great pride to do her part in contributing to a stable, healthy upbringing for Hotaru. Cosmos knew the other Sailor Scouts were not all afforded such a luxury.

And so, she cooked and cleaned and prepared lesson plans and trained Hotaru without complaint. The maternal dreams she had of Small Lady were fully realized with Sailor Saturn; and it brought more fulfillment than she had ever dared dream.

Shaking off her musings, she dipped her hands into the lukewarm water, fishing out Hotaru’s plastic purple cup. It was her favorite. She asked for it at every meal. The color was fading due to the amount of times it had been washed. Setsuna began scrubbing away at the sauce dried onto its surface in fingertip-shaped smudges, only to drop it with a splash when someone suddenly pressed into her from behind. 

Fingers laced around her navel. A head relaxed into her hair, nestling between her shoulder blades. She did not have to look to know who was interrupting her peaceful reveries.

“What was tonight’s bedtime story?” Setsuna casually asked.

“We completed _Jenseits von Gut und Böse,_ ” Michiru crooned. Setsuna could not deny her body’s response to the flawless German and wandering hands. 

Setsuna nodded and returned to cleaning. Hotaru’s progress and growth were remarkable, meeting and exceeding all of Setsuna’s expectations. Her accelerated growth meant their time together nurturing an infant and playing with a toddler were but fleeting moments for all of them, even the immortal Time Goddess. While time spent as a soldier was unending.

Such were the consequences of their nature.

One of the wandering hands abandoned the hem of her apron to disappear beneath the soap suds. Their hands linked, and Michiru raised their left hands above the water. She idly twirled the ring around Setsuna’s finger, all the while humming in her suggestive way.

“The ocean will not remain calm for long. We must cherish our time as a family in peace before the storms return.”

Michiru always had an uncanny link to empathetic skills, often seeming to read the thoughts and emotions of those around her. 

Without another word, Michiru slinked to Setsuna’s side and began assisting with rinsing the dishes. Michiru pulled the small hose from the sink and used it to wash away the remaining suds and place them on the rack. Michiru handled dishes as she handled most tasks: with poise, dignity and grace. Despite years of drawing, painting, and playing the violin, Michiru’s fingers remained dainty and smooth. 

Setsuna was all too familiar with the dangerous and delectable things those hands could do.

_“Ara_ … Setsuna?” Michiru trilled.

The Time Goddess blinked. She turned her gaze downward, realizing she was still holding the same dish. 

“Rather poor form for the Time Guardian to lose track of time,” Michiru teased.

Her cheeks warmed. The observation was embarrassing; not the nature of her distraction, but the fact that she allowed it to happen in the first place. 

“In my defense, you are a very distracting woman.” Setsuna tried returning the light-hearted banter. 

Michiru turned sideways to face her, leaning her hip against the counter. She caught a glimpse of the diamond ring on her finger before the hand wrapped around her arm. A petite body pressed against her; inviting and cool. “Then allow me to offer a proper distraction from wayward thoughts.”

“I think you are the one who craves a distraction.” Setsuna looked into Michiru’s lascivious eyes. “In the absence of Haruka-papa.”

“Setsuna.” Michiru somehow snuck herself between Setsuna and the sink. Even more befuddling was how her arms were already around her waist, untying the bow of her apron at the base of her spine. “You are much more than a casual distraction.”

She was well aware. Still, it was gratifying to hear the words. Michiru’s unwavering gaze soothed Pluto’s soldier, allowing her to ignore, even for a few brief moments, the ebb and flow of time beyond the reaches of the mortal plane. 

“You told Haruka you would take care of us while she was gone. Did you not?” Michiru arched an eyebrow while stripping Setsuna of her soiled apron. She could barely breathe with how snug Michiru was against her chest, smothering her in all the right ways.

“Taking care of you would imply your needs are being met. I’ve yet to see that happen. And it is not for lack of trying on our part.” 

As expected, her jest at Michiru’s insatiable appetite became a self-fulfilling prophecy, for any mention of it became a badge of pride for the Deep Sea warrior. A hard tug on her collar brought her face down to Michiru’s level. “You have all night to quench my thirst.”

Setsuna wasn’t sure what she could do alone that she and Haruka hadn’t already done together, but she was not going to deny Michiru. The triad’s intimate relationship, which began after a long evening consisting of a few too many drinks and an abundance of sexual exploits Setsuna had never envisioned herself participating in, was sudden and heady. The Guardian of Time rarely allowed herself to fantasize about the pleasures of the flesh, as the consequences of such desires caused more harm than they were worth. 

But that was before. Before she experienced constant companionship. Before she was part of a family. 

Before she had taken the plunge into Michiru’s infinite ocean of desire. 

It only took coaxing Michiru to orgasm once—it certainly was easy enough—for Setsuna to understand why Haruka always caved to her salacious demands. Her shudders, her cries, and her sweet release that was so much more than Setsuna ever imagined but still never enough, were impossible to deny. 

“You act as if one night is enough to see your cup filled,” Setsuna half-joked in her usual, serious tone. 

“On the contrary,” Michiru purred, trailing her fingertips from Setsuna’s collar around the back of her neck, “I’d prefer it be emptied.”

An impossible demand, to be sure. But a demand she gleefully pursued. 

A lurid, uncharacteristically devilish idea came to Setsuna’s mind. “Your cup is a bottomless ocean. And I do not have all night… I have all the time I need.”

Michiru closed the gap between them. A kiss put a cease to their playful banter. It committed Setsuna to Michiru’s pleasure. The Sea Goddess had pliable, coaxing lips that invited her tongue inside. 

As much as Michiru’s mouth and hands demanded, Setsuna learned that less was sometimes more. A suggestive flick of her tongue, feather-light grazes against Michiru’s earlobes; edging promises that elicited the sighs and frustrated groans Setsuna craved. For every soft stroke she offered, Michiru pushed further against her. 

The provoking tug of war escalated when cool fingertips found their way inside of her buttoned top. The cool temperature against her navel was unexpected, making her shudder and Michiru giggle. Her soft laughter turned into a surprised squeal when Setsuna lifted her by the waist and propped her up on the counter. 

Dishes clattered. Strong swimmer legs pulled her in by her waist. Those troublesome hands migrated to the back of her head for stability. Setsuna felt Michiru sway before finding her balance. Neptune was a stubborn woman; she refused to relinquish her grasp on her current lover. Setsuna never thought she would have the privilege of basking in Michiru’s sexual heights, let alone contribute. 

The heat between Michiru’s legs and beneath her skirt pressing into Setsuna’s midriff was proof enough that she was indeed contributing. 

The physical evidence of Michiru’s arousal put an abrupt end to Setsuna’s hesitant touching. 

“Fully dressed, and still I can feel your heat.” She needed to feel the raw heat. Arm disappearing beneath Michiru’s skirt, all the while not breaking eye contact with the lusty pair of cerulean orbs, Setsuna palmed the source of Michiru’s heat. Not only was Michiru burning, but her panties were soaked as well. 

“You want me to fuck you right here on the counter, don’t you?” Setsuna asked in what she thought was her usual voice. 

A fingernail grazed her jawline. “You’re the last person most would expect to talk dirty,” Michiru seductively purred. Light scratching turned rough when Setsuna found her chin being squeezed. “You know what that does to me.”

She certainly did. Setsuna yanked on the drenched underwear, just enough to fit her longest fingers inside. 

Wet. So very wet. 

“You command the oceans, and yet cannot control this small amount?” 

Michiru’s response came in the form of tightening legs, forcing Setsuna closer and her fingers drawn completely inside. “What makes you think that is not exactly what I want?”

When under the facade of losing control, Michiru knew exactly what she was doing. Setsuna was not entirely convinced, given how Michiru acted during the heat of the moment, but she did not argue. A sideways glance to the sink gave her another idea. 

Setsuna dipped her face into the crook of Michiru’s neck. Supple skin tasting of salt and sex pulsed against her lips. Tasting Michiru, in these erogenous zones, where her pulse quickened and her moans escalated, was one of the new experiences she absolutely relished. She took her time nibbling and tasting, all the while sliding her fingers in and out at a casual pace. There was no rush just yet; her actions serving to prime Michiru for what was to come.

The contractions quickened with Michiru’s pulse. Michiru was clearly struggling to move her hips with limited mobility and her awkward position. Setsuna enjoyed seeing the layers of frustration etched across her forehead and held back in her moaning mouth. 

Michiru’s arms clenched hard around her neck. Forceful contractions and moans bordering on whimpers announced the escalation of Michiru’s orgasm. Mouth still claiming Michiru’s neck, she could not see her face. She sucked hard while increasing the intensity of her strokes.

“S-Setsuna… Yes… Right there.” Michiri tensed as Setsuna applied more pressure to her g-spot. She placated Michiru, stroking faster and harder. Michiru’s urgency, awkward rocking hips and escalating whimpers, hit its peak along with her lyrical voice. “I’m—“

“No you’re not,” Setsuna whispered the order. She retreated her fingers from Michiru’s slick, demanding heat. “Do you honestly think I’ll let you cum so quickly?” 

If looks could kill, Setsuna’s mortal shell would have instantly crumpled to the floor. As it was now, Michiru’s icy blue stare was eating her alive. Offended, annoyed, possibly even angry; the Deep Sea Scion just suffered the most egregious of sins against her. 

_No one_ edged Michiru Kaiou. _No one_ denied Michiru Kaiou her just dues. 

_No one_ told _her_ what to do.

Arousal blossomed beneath the dominant woman’s scowl. Invisible to anyone who didn’t know what to look for. 

It emboldened her.

“Take off your panties,” Setsuna pressed. She was in a vulnerable position, trapped within Michiru’s legs. Playing a dangerous game. 

She wondered what the consequences of challenging Michiru’s authority would be. Whenever the three of them were together, Michiru took the lead, as per her nature. Directing Setsuna to touch her. Lick her. Fuck Haruka. Then fuck her. Spread her legs for whatever creative sex acts she’d devised that day.

Michiru never relented until Setsuna begged. Yes, Neptune loved it when she begged. While Haruka just did as she was told.

With Haruka gone, the dynamics had changed considerably. And Setsuna planned to take it as far as she could.

“I said take off your panties.” The unwavering, chilling death stare continued. Setsuna was beginning to think Michiru would pull rank and turn the tide of their foreplay. 

Then the pressure around her waist subsided. Pale legs slinked away. Michiru planted her feet firmly against the cupboard doors beneath her, using the leverage to lift her hips. Coaxing Setsuna into stripping them off was not following orders. Michiru still flaunted her authority.

No matter. Setsuna would allow her this small victory. Hands disappeared beneath Michiru’s ivory skirt, fetching the small fabric. Setsuna rolled the panties down Michiru’s legs with the proper amount of care respecting the grossly overpriced undergarments. 

“Did you go swimming in these?” Setsuna asked as she dropped the clothing in question to the floor. “They’re certainly wet enough.”

Legs captured her once more, pulling with enough force to surprise her. Setsuna’s hips hit the counter. The sudden motion threw her off balance, forcing her to lean forward and support herself with her hands on the counter, on either side of Michiru’s butt. 

“I think you should go swimming,” she countered in a sly whisper. 

The ploy to reestablish dominance was not lost on Setsuna. If she were to come out on top tonight, she needed to drive Michiru absolutely crazy; drown her in lust, to the point of forgetting to care about who was in control. 

If such a feat could be attained, well… Time would tell. And the goddess of time planned to harness as much of it as necessary tonight. 

Now balanced, Setsuna used one hand to unbutton the aquamarine silk top before her. She answered with a slight curl of her upper lip. She enjoyed their silent staring contests, but found her eyes drawn to the breasts rising to meet her hand. Each button revealed another inch of impossibly smooth skin. Masterfully composed, Michiru’s chest remained pale, and her breathing steady. Yet with each released button, Setsuna felt her heartbeat steadily increasingly, daresay skipping at times. She did not let on that she could feel it, nor did Michiru act as if anything was out of the ordinary. 

The tension radiating between them disagreed.

With the final pesky button liberated, Setsuna parted the fabric to reveal yet another in her long line of conquests: Michiru’s perfect breasts, contained by a white lace bra that gave them the perfect amount of lift and shape. 

Setsuna’s lips found a heart-shaped bruise left on the side of Michiru’s neck. Suckling on an already sore spot made her squirm more than she anticipated. She wrapped an arm around Michiru to keep her firmly in place while her lips wandered. 

Placing chaste kisses down Michiru’s neck and across her chest left wine colored trails, matching the love bites on her neck. Setsuna’s lips paused at the swell of Michiru’s left breast long enough to feel the slight hitch in her breath. 

Yes, relinquishing control excited Michiru. That much was certain. She wouldn’t allow this if it didn’t. 

Setsuna sank her teeth into the pliable flesh above the bra’s cup, enough to taste and to make Michiru call for her in the narrow space between pain and pleasure. 

“Ah!” Fingernails dug into the back of her scalp, pulling her closer into Michiru’s breast. Scraping nails triggered chills down Setsuna’s spine and an awakening from somewhere deep inside that, like so many times in the past, she chose to ignore. 

“Setsuna.” It was not begging. Not yet. More akin to an angelic sigh, except the woman clutching Setsuna to her breast more closely resembled a succubus than anything seraphic. 

Setsuna couldn’t have responded if she wanted to. Michiru’s vice grip on the back of her head had her nearly suffocating in the breast she was nibbling. She navigated her teeth down to where Michiru’s nipple was hidden beneath the fabric, and was not entirely surprised when she was allowed to bite through the fabric. The nipple hardened through layers of support and lace, now stained by her lipstick. 

Michiru either didn’t notice or didn’t care; Setsuna considered either one a success.

“Sometimes I wish I had a shorter pet name for you,” Michiru began. The moment of lucidity slackened the hold on Setsuna’s head, allowing her to gaze upon Michiru’s face. “But Setsuna… What could be more intimate than your name?”

Setsuna could think of one thing. “My true name.”

“Ara, that’s true,” Michiru crooned. These human names and human lives were temporary conditions, after all. Their true nature was that of the crystals inside of them. “Is that what you want to hear while you’re fucking me?”

Yes. A thousand times, yes. 

Setsuna claimed her mouth once more, abandoning the earlier teasing for ravenous, assertive kisses. One hand cupped Michiru’s cheek, holding her in place and keeping her distracted. Luring Michiru into sloppiness was becoming less of a challenge; or at least, that’s what Michiru wanted her to believe. But the more aggressive Setsuna became, the more responsive Michiru was. Her return kisses suggested she was trying to regain the upper hand. 

A hard bite to Michiru’s bottom lip silenced the Deep Sea soldier. A burst of hot air hit Setsuna’s face as Michiru exhaled, lip still caught between her teeth. A satisfied hum followed, leading another series of delectable kisses that almost made Setsuna forget what she planned to do. 

She relented, allowing Michiru to think she was overpowering her, long enough to grab the detachable faucet and press the small head directly against Michiru’s clit. The cold, metallic intrusion turned her rigid with surprise. The hose was long enough to reach across the sink and up Michiru’s skirt, though there was not much slack. With any luck, she wouldn’t need it.

Michiru released her hold on Setsuna to keep herself upright on the counter. Wide eyes of unwelcome surprise stared back at her, and Setsuna did not wait for her to gain any clarity. Finger already on the trigger, she squeezed. 

“Neptune’s trident!”

She barely felt the kickback from the jet of water she sprayed against Michiru. Setsuna instinctively grabbed her before she leapt off of the counter. 

“What was—?”

“This?” Setsuna squeezed again. The incredulous surprise on Michiru’s face displayed a level of confusion Setsuna hadn’t thought her capable of before witnessing it. It gave Setsuna the urge to hold and protect her. And she would have, if that didn’t interfere with her plan.

“Let go of me. Lean back.” Setsuna hiked Michiru’s skirt higher as she complied with the request. Silverware clattered as Michiru rested back on her elbows. 

The stupefied daze had begun to wear off. Michiru settled herself with an air of curiosity; Setsuna expected an earful, but it seemed the siren was impressed enough to allow the game to continue.

A puddle of water covered the countertop, soaking Michiru’s skirt and bare bottom. The steady pattering of droplets against the floor may as well have been a banging gong with how quiet the kitchen was. Standing between Michiru’s spread legs, with her skirt hiked around her waist, dripping wet sex, and lipstick-smeared breasts, with a widening smile…

“Losing track of time again, Setsuna?” The subtle arch of her eyebrow brought Setsuna back to the present. Back to her plans for the delicious creature laid out before her.

Using her newly freed hand, Setsuna returned it between Michiru’s legs. She offered the swollen lips a few loving strokes before parting them to gain better access to the more sensitive parts within. Michiru’s hooded pearl was revealed; Setsuna swore she felt its throbbing aligning with her heartbeat.

“Do you prefer cold?” Setsuna squeezed to release a sample stream. Once Michiru shuddered, she stopped and turned the faucet temperature to the opposite extreme. “Or hot?” 

Michiru’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. The throaty groan was confirmation enough. “You’re… devious.” 

The violinist’s smirk told Setsuna she approved. Hot water was the preference. Her thumb flicked the switch, causing pulses of hot water to squirt in Setsuna’s chosen rhythm, to the tune of Michiru’s favorite vibrator. Setsuna knew about how many pulses it took to get Michiru off, and the addition of hot water brought her to climax faster than Setsuna would have thought possible. There was too much water to feel the Deep Sea Goddess’ juices, but Setsuna knew from the throaty groan and pure pleasure on her face. 

“Ara… Setsuna… That’s--” Michiru’s sigh of ecstasy was cut short when her momentary lapse into herself caused her to slip. Setsuna dropped the faucet hose and caught her as she slid from the counter. Arms wrapped tightly around her waist, Setsuna could have stared at her heavy eyelids and sighing mouth as she recovered from her orgasm forever… Except one would never be enough for the seductress. 

Setsuna turned Michiru around and bent her over the counter. Water spilled over the side in sheets. Wasting no time, she unzipped the skirt and pulled it down Michiru’s legs. Finally, she was graced with Michiru’s bare bottom; round and wet and so perfectly enticing. Without prompt, Michiru spread her legs wide. 

“Good girl,” Setsuna purred. An index finger trailed down the length of Michiru’s spine, slightly jutting from her soaked shirt. As she made her way to her goal, she wondered exactly how far Michiru would allow this debasement to continue. Michiru’s back arched, and she pressed her ass into Setsuna’s crotch in a manner that was anything but accidental. 

Both hands firmly gripping Michiru’s hips, Setsuna knelt down to the wet floor. Trepidation filled her as she brought her mouth to Michiru’s rear end; they had yet to engage in this particular act together. A small part of her worried it would be ill-received. She cleared her throat. “I’m going to pleasure you in a way that I never have before… Do I have your permission?” 

Setsuna massaged the supple, yet firm cheeks while she spoke, hoping Michiru would make the connection on her own. 

“Yes.” The word was impatient. Desperate. “Whatever it is. Yes.”

The flesh she parted was damp and cold, but between her cheeks it was warm, nearly as warm as the center of her womanhood. A flick of the tongue, tasting skin and heat. Michiru was impeccable in her daily hygiene, combined with the impromptu flushing Setsuna teased her with, caused her to taste of sink water. Setsuna wasn’t sure what she expected, perhaps something resembling her arousal, but it was tasteless. Bland by comparison. 

Muscles tightened in surprise. “Oh…” 

Setsuna released her left hand to slide two fingers where she was guaranteed a positive response. Face still buried in Michiru’s ass, she licked the clenched hole again. Michiru’s body shivered against her face. “Is that a good ‘Oh’... or a bad ‘Oh?’’’

Her voice was muffled. Nearly lost in Michiru’s ass. Right when she was about to repeat herself, Michiru answered. “It’s…” Setsuna stroked her fingers hard against Michiru’s swollen gland, further shattering her concentration. “Don’t stop.”

Setsuna continued, not stopping for a long while. She continued licking and stroking, occasionally letting her tongue wander down to Michiru’s perineum and back up again. Bringing her mouth closer to her fingers always earned her a throaty groan, but it was the sounds Michiru made while Setsuna’s mouth worked her ass that were the most gratifying. Everything contracted in sync: her ass, her vagina, her lungs as they spasmed for air between cries of ecstasy.

“Fuck!” Michiru swore as her pleasure nearly hit its apex once more. It went against her nature to remove her fingers before Michiru finished, but the response to being edged made it worthwhile. Michiru slapped the wet countertop in protest, whining like a toddler throwing a tantrum. 

Setsuna could not deny how proud of herself she was. But this was no time to dwell in pride. If she gave Michiru any leeway, she would be facing the consequences of her actions sooner than she wanted. The Timekeeper returned to her feet and leaned over, sandwiching Michiru between herself and the counter. She grabbed a fistful of soaked aquamarine curls and pulled. 

Michiru’s exposed bare neck was a welcome sight. Her pulse beat strongly. Setsuna lowered her lips, brushing them against her earlobe. “You like to be teased. Don’t you?”

When no confession came, Setsuna bit down on her dangling emerald earring and tugged. 

“Yes!” Michiru hissed. “Yes.”

The confession emboldened her. Setsuna slipped the same two fingers into her vagina. They savored the sensation for a few short seconds until Setsuna added her thumb to Michiru’s ass. It was already wet from her saliva and the water play. She shoved it into the first knuckle. 

“And what about this?” Setsuna took her time inserting the rest of her thumb as she held Michiru down beneath her with her free arm. There was much more resistance than her vagina, but Setsuna found the internal heat similar, and the way it clenched around her digit equally satisfying.

“Setsuna…” Michiru growled an unspoken promise of retaliation. Setsuna was not afraid of it. Michiru would have her revenge; it was a consequence Setsuna relished. Provided she was done having her fun, of course. 

It was also not the name she longed to hear. She pumped her fingers again, taking care not to be too rough on the least explored hole. Michiru groaned and pressed her ass into Setsuna’s hand and her hip behind it. The spatial dimensions available to her fingers and thumb were tighter than usual. And there was far more pressure.

“Well?” Setsuna asked after another pointed thrust without receiving an answer. 

“Ah! Yes!” Michiru’s back arched like a stretching cat. “It’s the pressure…”

Setsuna nodded and kissed her neck. “I thought so.” 

She increased the intensity of her strokes, stimulating Michiru’s g-spot from both sides. For someone who already had sensitive and responsive skene’s glands, the added attention began driving Michiru mad. 

“I wonder… how many times can I make you cum like this?” She released her hold on Michiru’s hair and reached around her chest, holding her in place as she began to thrust without mercy. 

“Nngh,” came the unintelligible reply. Setsuna watched over her shoulder as Michiru’s arms flailed over the counter, desperate for something to anchor herself down with. 

“Ow!” Setsuna grit her teeth as sudden pain sank in small, sharp lances around her forearm. While anticipated, that did not make it hurt any less when Michiru relied on her strength to keep herself upright. The pain did not break her concentration; if anything, it set her to task faster. She moved her fingers as hard and fast as she dared, taking careful consideration with the anus she had no prior experience with. Michiru made every manner of indecipherable sound until Setsuna felt a hot gush against her hand. 

Something akin to a silent scream squeaked from Michiru’s vocal cords. The throbbing inside of her vagina were the only muscles working; the rest of her body became a stiff board. Setsuna held her close, unmoving for a long moment, unsure if she should speak first. 

After an agonizingly long, quiet minute, Michiru took a deep breath and relaxed her hold on Setsuna’s arm. “By Neptune, Setsuna…” Her normal purr was hoarse. 

The Timekeeper was not one to gloat, though rendering Michiru broken for even a few seconds would have been such an occasion to do so. She considered continuing in their current position, but decided not to test her luck. 

There were still many other things she wanted to do to Michiru tonight. 

After carefully removing her fingers, Setsuna turned her around. Michiru was drenched from her head to her toes. Water droplets trickled down her cheeks, her neck, and her breasts. She looked cold, despite her skin being flushed. Remnants of burgundy lipstick remained; what had not washed away stubbornly clung to her skin as reminders of the kisses Setsuna left. 

The undine soldier’s expression was complicated. Setsuna was still trying to decide if she was intrigued, aroused, or frustrated, when Michiru pounced. Hands wrapped around firm buttcheeks in time to catch Michiru as those strong swimmer legs she admired wrapped around her waist. Setsuna stumbled backwards, hitting the refrigerator hard. Magnets toppling to the floor around her feet went unnoticed. The hungry, sweltering kiss absorbed the rest of Setsuna’s focus. 

Michiru’s bid to regain some of her agency by overpowering her lips and tongue was messy. And sexy. And a reminder of how skilled Michiru was at her craft. Michiru’s fingers tugged at her already constrained hair. It would have been so easy to relinquish control in that moment. To suffer the consequences and let revenge be served. 

Except she would never forgive herself if she did not take full advantage of the situation. 

Without breaking the kiss, Setsuna spun and roughly pressed her against the appliance. Michiru moaned and squeezed her thighs harder. The Timekeeper was constricted in her embrace. She never would have likened Michiru to a snake before tonight, but she realized that if she was not careful, Michiru would swallow her whole.

“I have many, many more things I’d like to do to you,” Setsuna promised. She abandoned lips for neck, savoring the chilling way Michiru cooed.

“I’m all ears.” Michiru squeezed tighter, leaving Setsuna breathless. The heat pressed against her navel felt liable to burn a hole through her shirt. Setsuna needed to do more with her hands. Michiru’s exquisite breasts remaining hidden beneath her bra was unacceptable. 

She lowered Michiru to the ground. Once Michiru was as firmly planted on the wet floor as she was going to be, Setsuna released her hold and slid the unbuttoned shirt down her arms.

“Let’s take care of this first.”

“Says the one still fully clothed,” Michiru purred with an arched eyebrow. 

Setsuna suppressed a smirk. Having her dominant lover in a euphoric, drunken state was immensely satisfying. After depositing Michiru’s shirt, she pulled the petite woman close to unclasp her bra. 

With the last article of clothing removed, Michiru wrapped her arms around Setsuna’s neck again. Instead of climbing her, she pulled her down. Setsuna sank into her kiss, then into her body. The momentary lapse in judgment brought her to the floor, faced with a sultry stare that said she wanted more.

Well. Setsuna could indulge her at least once more. And she was craving a proper taste of the breasts she finally freed. 

A cold, pert nipple rose to meet her mouth. A touch of Michiru’s natural taste beaded amongst the water; saltier and headier than the rest. Michiru continued her theme of wrapping her limbs around her. Hands pressed her head down into the breast she voraciously consumed. Legs wrapped around her waist yet again, attempting to pull Setsuna down into her. 

She snuck her clean hand down between Michiru’s spread legs. Her fingers were more gentle than her mouth, which rolled a nipple between her teeth hard. A gasp and a frustrated moan followed when the caress against her clitoris turned circular in motion. Their bodies slipped as Michiru squirmed. Committing to the method she knew worked, due to Haruka’s demonstrations and hours of practice, proved difficult the more Michiru moved. It couldn’t be helped. Not yet. The movement, and fingernails digging into the back of her neck, were alternate outlets. Consequences of silence. A small price to pay for raising a child together.

Setsuna trapped a leg between hers. The pantsuit was soaked. The material was clinging and restricting, but it helped hold Michiru in place. After observing the purple markings she left, her mouth migrated across her chest. Cool skin needed warming by her tongue. 

Bringing Michiru to orgasm took longer this way. The slow boil churned beneath the surface over delightful minutes of Michiru tossing her head and slipping her heels against the wet linoleum. Any attempt to anchor herself against the floor was pointless. 

“Setsuna?”

The woman in question was surprised Michiru could speak. She was seconds away from cumming again. 

“Hmm?” She raised her face away from Michiru’s chest. It was easy for Setsuna to become mesmerized by the flowing coils of her hair. But she would not let conversation or Michiru’s beauty detract from her task. Setsuna doubled down instead, rubbing as aggressively as she dared.

She hovered her face over Michiru’s to watch the impending ecstasy spread across her face. Michiru’s line of thought vanished in an instant. The leg trapped between hers quivered. 

“Ahh… You…” Michiru failed to voice whatever was on her mind. The throbbing against her palm was a wave of constant pulses, tempting Setsuna to fill Michiru’s vagina again. She could do both—watch and give—but Michiru caught her by surprise. She found her face buried in the hair she was admiring moments earlier. The arms capturing her trembled with her legs, never losing their senshi strength. 

Robbed of the opportunity to observe Michiru’s face in the height of passion, Setsuna used her other senses to supplement the image in her mind. Traces of Michiru’s perfume remained. Musky and elegant. Heavy breathing, even the pounding of her heartbeat, filled the silence. The air Michiru always carried about her, the poise and the grace, had been temporarily abandoned, replaced with a raw expression Setsuna had never witnessed before. Michiru clung to her, almost desperately, as she came down from her high. 

When the throbbing around her fingers eventually subsided, Setsuna removed them. Michiru swallowed hard and released her hold on Setsuna’s neck. As she stared into the unfamiliar vulnerability in Michiru’s gaze, she wondered how many times Haruka had seen this side of her. How many times had Michiru allowed herself to completely drop her guard? How many times had Michiru clung to her as she came, as if she would disappear if Haruka let her go? 

Setsuna wanted to cling to this moment forever… But if she paused time now, she would prematurely show her hand.

“That was… unexpected,” Michiru’s throaty whisper interrupted her thoughts. “Thank you.”

Michiru thought Setstuna was done with her. With her well-practiced poker face, she smiled and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. “You don’t need to thank me. It was my pleasure.”

She helped Michiru into a sitting position and brushed the clinging curls from her forehead. Michiru looked down at herself with an amused hum. “It appears I will need to go get cleaned up.” 

Setsuna hated the thought of her lipstick marks being washed away, but it was necessary to play along. “Go on. I’ll join you once I clean up in here.”

Michiru hesitated. Her lips slightly parted as if to speak, but shook her head. 

“Come on,” Setsuna took her hands and assisted her to her feet. She recognized the satiated sleepiness. Assuming the hesitation had to do with her desire to reciprocate, Setsuna had to throw her off the scent. Thumb stroking a flushed cheek, she smiled. “I’ll be in bed.”

The vague hint to continue if she so desired worked. The lascivious sparkle returned to her eyes. Michiru turned and sashayed out of the kitchen with an exaggerated sway of her hips. Setsuna indulged herself in the view until she rounded the corner out of sight.

Hand extended and eyes closed, she whispered a summon to her talisman. Its burgundy glow greeted her. The garnet orb, without the staff, floated above her outstretched hand. 

“Time… stop,” she whispered. 

Everything froze.

The ticking of the grandfather clock in the family room. The buzzing of household appliances. The water spilling over the countertop. Michiru in the hallway. Hotaru’s violet and crimson dreamscapes. Even the invisible air particles all around her. 

Everything froze in the unsettling taboo between space and time that she relished. Absolute, refreshing silence from the flow of time.

“I can’t let you shower just yet, Michiru.” 

First, she washed her hands. Then she cleaned the kitchen. All evidence of their play was handled. After finishing the dishes and cleaning off the countertop, she grabbed a bucket and a mop to wipe the extra water up. Satisfied the kitchen was the cleanest it had been in weeks, she met Michiru in the hallway with her garnet orb following behind.

Setsuna squeezed between Michiru and the wall to walk around and appreciate Sailor Neptune’s physique. She could have been an ancient Greek statue modeled after a goddess. One arm was wrapped around her belly, the other bent at the elbow, index finger curled against her grinning upper lip. This was the most esteemed privilege of freezing time; witnessing people during moments of perceived solitude. 

“Stunning,” Setsuna said aloud to the void. Her voice carried, sounding loud in the absence of motion. Michiru’s lascivious thoughts were written all over her face; captured for only Setsuna’s eyes. “I’ve no doubt you’re gleefully considering all the ways you’re going to punish me. With Haruka, of course.”

Poor Haruka had no idea what she was coming home to.

Lifting and carrying Michiru to the bedroom was simple enough. Setsuna pulled the blankets back and settled her stiff, prone body across it. Moving a body during time statis was jarring, for she was soft but unmoving. Alive but not breathing.

Setsuna undressed at a casual speed. She deposited her soaked clothes and padded her bare feet to Michiru’s closet. On the highest shelf in the closet was a hefty fireproof chest with an electronic lock. It was the sort of safe most would use for sensitive documents or cash. 

Not Michiru Kaiou. Why would she put deeds or expensive jewelry or cash in a secure lockbox when she could store her sex toys there? It would have been humorous, if Setsuna hadn’t completely expected it from the salacious senshi.

There were more strap-ons than Setsuna cared to count. She fished through the deep box until finding the one she wanted. After slipping her legs through the harness and adjusting it, she slipped in bed beside Michiru. The top sheet was at their feet. Both women were laying on their sides facing each other. Setsuna’s talisman assumed position above and behind her, casting its burgundy glow over their bodies. Michiru’s smirk looked even more cunning in the lighting. 

Anticipating Michiru’s confusion, she took a deep breath and placed a hand on her shoulder and released her from stasis. 

Michiru came to life instantly. The breath she was inhaling finished filling her lungs. The index finger against her lip straightened. The mischievous glint turned to confusion when she realized she was not where she had been.

Ever the seductress, her eyes studied Setsuna’s nude form for a second before fixating on the garnet orb. “You stopped time.”

Without waiting for an answer, Michiru sat up and looked about the bedroom, absorbing the mute eeriness. The garnet orb shone on her pale features, morphing to fear. “Why? It is a grave taboo. Won’t you…?” Anytime Michiru, one of the soldiers who believed in necessary sacrifices and the ends justify the means, felt concern for her, it warmed her heart.

“Following the standard conventions of time does not allow me to, what did we say, take care of you?”

The half-joke did not settle the nervousness in her expression, so Setsuna continued. “Princess Serenity and I have already discussed this at length. She has no intention of punishing me for using my abilities. I’m more concerned with the punishments you have in store.”

The sensual smile returned. Michiru traced her index finger down the hollow of Setsuna’s neck and between her breasts. “Hmm… And?”

“And in the absence of time, I can make you scream without worrying about waking a certain someone.”

The breath caught in her throat when Michiru’s wandering hand yanked at the phallus, driving their hips closer. “Oh?”

Typical Michiru. One who always knows when someone is not telling the entire truth. “And… I wanted to show you. To make love here. Where space and time have temporarily ceased.”

“Where the future’s endless possibilities don’t exist… Where your thoughts are quiet?” Michiru guessed. 

“That’s right,” Setsuna confessed. Michiru’s talent for assessing people’s emotions and motives came into play for the second time that night. 

The Deep Sea warrior gazed about their still surroundings with a newfound appreciation. “It’s comforting, in a way.” Her attention returned to Setsuna. She took a turn stroking her hair. Michiru was petting her, like a kitten. 

Nurturing and comforting. Just as Michiru had shared her vulnerable space, so did she. Now they were equal, with no imbalances in their relationship.

“Thank you for showing me.” Michiru’s soft lips pressed against hers. The tender moment turned when Setsuna felt a hard pinch on her butt. “Now what else did you want to show me?”

Michiru was mercurial in all the right ways. “Turn around.”

She turned around, making sure to rub her ass on the tip. Setsuna brushed the damp hair away to give herself access to the bare neck. She placed kisses down the spine, pausing between her shoulder blades. “Now touch yourself.”

She felt Michiru’s arm shift to accommodating the demand. “How long can you freeze time?” 

A simple question that, by all rights, Michiru should have asked her a long time ago. 

“I’ve never tested my limit. For obvious reasons. As long as I want, I believe. Or until I lose concentration.”

Setsuna’s hand massaged Michiru’s shoulder, then followed the arm’s slope down to the junction between her legs. Fingertips were lost beneath the soft curls. 

“You have to concentrate to maintain it?” Her question was followed with a soft sigh.

“Yes. It’s a trivial amount of mental energy. But it is something.” Satisfied, her hand retreated. Setsuna admired the curve of her spine, and the way her muscles spread across her back. Firm muscles did not take away from how soft and inviting her skin was. She could admire Michiru’s beauty in this time vacuum forever, if she let herself. 

“Mmm… Well, I still don’t want you getting in trouble on my behalf,” Michiru paused to sigh again when Setsuna’s tongue tasted her flesh. “As much as I am enjoying this.”

“It will be over when you say it’s over.” Setsuna returned the pinch on her ass. “When you’ve had enough.”

“Who do you think you’re speaking to? Ah…” Michiru sank back into her as her fingers rounded beneath the curve of her buttocks. 

“I told you. I have all the time in the world to satisfy you.” Setsuna repositioned herself, sliding down to gain better access. The hand between Michiru’s legs lifted it up and over her own. 

Michiru was onto her plan now. She shifted her hips, keeping Setsuna’s warmth to her back. Her knees bent backwards, nearly wrapping themselves around Setsuna’s. Natural lubricant still coated the inside of her thighs and sex. Fitting the cock against her opening, Setsuna paused. “Don’t stop pleasuring yourself. This position should work, but if it doesn’t… I expect you to cum regardless.”

Michiru turned her face upward in time for Setsuna to see the shift as the shaft filled her. Lips slightly parted in a gasp, and her eyes closed. Ensuring it was buried to the hilt, Michiru’s butt cradled against her thighs, Setsuna wrapped an arm around to fondle her breast. 

“Oh.” Michiru’s voice nearly squeaked. Setsuna grinded her hips slowly, watching and gauging her reaction. “Yes… That works.”

Setsuna used her free hand to press the small remote, turning on the vibration feature. “And now?”

Michiru’s body thrashed against hers. She moaned, deep and low. “Shut up and make love to me.”

She wasn’t supposed to be calling the shots, but Setsuna let it slide. That was exactly what she planned on doing until Michiru gave in or she found her exhaustion limit. 

Setsuna began with a slow rocking of her hips. She enjoyed burying her face in Michiru’s hair and neck, but she had to make sure Michiru was following orders. A few languid strokes in, and the hand massaging herself flew to the blankets for extra grip.

“No, Michiru…” Setsuna released her breast and guided the hand back where it belonged. Her long arms reached around to feel Michiru’s pussy. She settled Michiru’s fingers, even assisting them, while she grinded at an agonizingly slow pace. 

Michiru whined. It was a sweet sound, confessing she was in need of an outlet for her building orgasm. 

“Rub one out,” Setsuna instructed. The hard vibration did wonders for her own clit as well, especially when she was pressed hard against Michiru’s ass. 

Michiru tried to nod, but her face twitched. Setsuna watched her hand at work, forcing those same circular motions she performed earlier. It took little effort for the aroused violinist to work magic on herself. Michiru was anything but silent when she came this time. Her moans were a frantic requiem through the void, and they only grew louder when Setsuna supplemented it with the hard fucking she needed. 

Squeezing Michiru’s hip, she thrusted without abandon. Layers of stimulation were ripples of ecstasy, turning the composed Neptunian into a racket of motion and sound. It was difficult to continue the more Michiru writhed against her, but she refused to relent. Her teeth sank into Michiru’s shoulder, anchoring herself and ushering in a new round of cries. 

Wet slaps echoed every time their bodies joined. Fresh, hot cum soaked their thighs. She felt the growing puddle beneath them, confirming what she already knew. Michiru’s g-spot was in perfect alignment, and it was taking every stroke. 

The hand Michiru was supposed to be using to touch herself came back to grab Setsuna’s arm. Michiru was breathless, but to her credit she did not confess exhaustion. Setsuna slowed the pace after a long period of rough sex, but did not stop. 

“By the Cosmos…” Michiru licked her lips. Her eyes were closed until Setsuna expelled hot breath against her ear.

“Had enough?” Setsuna bit her earlobe.

The confrontational glare said even if she had, she most certainly would not admit it. 

Setsuna pushed her elevated shoulder down, forcing Michiru to lay flat on her stomach. Without giving Michiru a chance to retaliate, she situated herself between her legs and entered her from behind.

A surprised sound, followed by a throaty groan followed. Setsuna squeezed Michiru’s hips as hard as she could and pulled them into the air. 

“You are in… so much trouble,” Michiru threatened, though she made no motion to end it. She tried leading in this position by slamming her ass hard against Setsuna’s body. It was a welcome break and a tantalizing treat for Setsuna’s eyes. Watching Michiru’s body work the length of the shaft while she rested on her knees for a minute was more than enjoyable, but she couldn’t let Michiru start thinking she was in control. 

“If you want it to end, just say so.” Setsuna grabbed the back of Michiru’s neck and forced her face down into the pillows. It was difficult to understand the muffled complaint, but she was almost certain she heard a few curse words.

Maintaining control and stamina was far easier in this position. Setsuna prepared herself to continue as long as it took for Michiru to beg. She fetched the small remote, turned the vibration as far as it would go, and started the slow torture yet again. 

Michiru came up for air long enough to cast a threatening stare back at Sesuna, but she lost her teeth when the hard pounding started up again. Her face disappeared back into the pillow, beneath her sweaty curls, groaning indecipherably into the bedding.

Without the passage of time to guide her, Setsuna had difficulty estimating how many minutes she spent inside of Michiru, fucking the obstinance out of her. With each addicting cry of pleasure and wave of juices splashing against her cock, she was revitalized. Setsuna could never tire of being with Michiru like this, no matter how her physical body felt. 

The consequences of trying to fuck Michiru into submission came when she felt her control on the fabric of Space-Time waning. The second hand on the clock ticked, and it may as well have been a hammer to the side of her head. 

Setsuna shook it off and continued, doubling down in her efforts to tire the woman beneath her. Michiru’s song was hoarse and muffled, but it still did not end. She released a hand from her hip and fondled Michiru’s clitoris. It was still incredibly swollen. The lips surrounding the strap-on incessantly throbbed; as stubborn as their mistress.

There was no lack of lubricant, so Setsuna persevered for another undetermined stretch of time. Michiru’s hips pressed firm against her, stopping her from slamming as hard as she had been. The constant vibrating lured Setsuna into herself, sinking into the pleasure rising from her loins. 

The electronic hum of the bedside alarm clock resumed, pounding inside of her head. She lurched forward, unable to clearly hear anything outside of the time flow returning to life. 

“Pluto.”

Many voices resonated from the potential futures warring in her domain, but this was not one of them. Setsuna rested her head down on Michiru’s back, releasing a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

“Pluto… please…” 

The words she longed to hear ushered clarity to the Space-Time guardian. Setsuna relented to the march of time, letting it continue unhindered by her meddling. Trading one mental load for another, Setsuna dismissed the garnet orb. 

The burgundy light saturating the bedroom disappeared, cloaking them in near-darkness. Moonlight poured in from the window, highlighting the dips in Michiru’s back. Setsuna turned the strap-on off and pulled out. Michiru’s lower body crashed to the bed, which came to life with a creak.

Setsuna rolled her over and let the self-satisfied grin consume her face. Michiru was utterly spent, barely able to keep her eyes open. Tendrils of hair clung to her face, which was flushed from exertion.

“What did you say?” Setsuna sank down to rest on her elbows.

Michiru cleared her throat. With painful hesitancy, she whispered. “I said, ‘Pluto… please have mercy.’”

Setsuna thought Michiru might have been making up the last bit, though she wasn’t a woman known for embellishing or lying. Not about to let her disappointment in losing control of time ruin her elation, Setsuna leaned down and kissed the tip of Michiru’s nose. “Then mercy you shall have.”

“Who is having mercy on who?” Michiru asked without the bark to back her quip.

Setsuna laid beside her, welcoming Michiru into her arms. The smaller woman curled against her in another rare moment of shared comfort and peace. 

“I am prepared to face the consequences of my actions,” Setsuna responded as gravely as she could muster.

Michiru tiredly giggled. “Tomorrow.”

It was in her best interest to change the subject. “About that shower.”

“Five minutes.” Michiru buried her face in the crook of her neck. Setsuna was not about to argue.

She closed her eyes, focusing on the body against hers, drowning out the premonitions and the uncertainty. “Won’t Haruka be home tomorrow?”

“Mmhmm. I plan to make an example out of you.”

If Setsuna could turn pale, she would have. “Let’s not be hasty.”

“Your transgressions deserve a fitting punishment. You had your fun… Now you must suffer the consequences.” The threatening promise, spoken so casually, sent chills down Setsuna’s spine.

“Thank you. For this.” Setstuna started. Michiru fixed her with an expectant stare, forcing her to evaluate. “You and Haruka did not have to involve me in your romantic life. I’m grateful you did.”

Michiru cooed while trying to press herself closer into Setsuna’s embrace. “After everything we just did, I believe I should be thanking you.” 

Sestuna chuckled and absently rubbed her back. The heat from Michiru’s flesh slowly waned, returning to her cooler default state. 

“As I said earlier,” Michiru continued in a more serious tone, “We must cherish our time as a family in peace before the storms return.”

Time. Everything always revolved around time. “Time is a vast ocean… Even when it appears calm, it is still in motion. I can halt its movement temporarily, but in the end it cannot be contained. Uncontainable… much like a certain Deep Sea Soldier I know.” 

Michiru did not deny the allegations. She sat up and pulled at Setsuna’s arm. “Come into the shower with me, and I will make you regret those words.” 

Setsuna had a feeling her dominating conquest of Sailor Neptune was over… For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wanted to have these two ladies getting down and dirty, with Setsuna trying her hand at topping our favorite femme dom... Who actually lets her!
> 
> Big thanks to salvasti for the suggestions and beta reading, and the title!
> 
> Happy early birthday Setsuna!


End file.
